SpaceBound
by Illuminated Sinner
Summary: A GrimmIchi fic, written by collab Innocent Sinner in Hell & Illuminate the Shadows from Grimmjow and Ichigo's POV, separately. Follows storyline of "SpaceBound" by Eminem.  /RATED M FOR LANGUAGE AND DARK MENTIONS OF SUICIDE/
1. Animalism

_This story consists of two chapters; one by Innocent Sinner from Grimmjow's pov (point of view) and one by Illumination from Ichigo's pov. These are written from the storyline of the song "SpaceBound" by Eminem, so if you know the song, you'll recognize the stages of the storyline. And even if you haven't, it will make enough sense._

_Just to be clear, this story has no sexual content; it is rated M for mentions of suicide, darkness, and lots of cussing. Enjoy!_

**A_N_I_M_A_L_I_S_M_*_I_N_N_O_C_E_N_T_S_I_N_N_E_R_*_A_N_I_M_A_L_I_S_M**

**Animalism**

**_Written by Innocent Sinner in Hell_**

**A_N_I_M_A_L_I_S_M_*_I_N_N_O_C_E_N_T_S_I_N_N_E_R_*_A_N_I_M_A_L_I_S_M**

Fighting. It's exhilarating; nothing can compare. The pleasure of inflicting pain matches nothing. Until now… When we touch. It's a brief brush of my fingers on your arm, but it sends a rush down my spine. And it leaves me wondering. What could happen?

**A_N_I_M_A_L_I_S_M_*_I_N_N_O_C_E_N_T_S_I_N_N_E_R_*_A_N_I_M_A_L_I_S_M**

Two months later; two months of fighting, awkward talks, a few (very seldom) dates; two months of flirting and testing this out. And now… We are an 'us.'

I have a past; I'm damaged. You know this. If you toy with me, it's completely over. I've been hurt in the past: his name was Ulquiorra. You know him. We all know him. But you're different. Where he is cold, you are warm and caring; where he was stoic, you are alive and full of emotions. Where he was only after fucking, you are only after love. Maybe this is the kind of person I need. Someone who might love me, despite all my fucked up, sadistic tendencies. And fuck, you're fucking _sexy_ as all hell. … Does that mean I can try? Can it happen? Can I do it, without fucking everything up? I can't even let myself be happy…

**A_N_I_M_A_L_I_S_M_*_I_N_N_O_C_E_N_T_S_I_N_N_E_R_*_A_N_I_M_A_L_I_S_M**

Shit. I'm fucking in love with you. What the fuck.

… You're in love with me too.

I… I can't believe it.

You caved in and broke… You left your heart open.

… I promise you haven't made a mistake.

**A_N_I_M_A_L_I_S_M_*_I_N_N_O_C_E_N_T_S_I_N_N_E_R_*_A_N_I_M_A_L_I_S_M**

After a year and six months, he comes crawling back.

Ulquiorra. My Ulquiorra. I was never completely over him, and I've known this since you first looked at me with those amazing, chocolate eyes. Ulquiorra was an _animal_, someone I could truly relate to. He was what my primal instincts fucking _screamed_ for. My animalistic needs were too great for you to handle anyway; despite this, I've broken your heart.

I guess killing me would be your best option. And it doesn't surprise me when you try. Pinning me to the floor, your fingers around my throat. Yeah, that's right. I fucked another guy. And we were in love. But I still fucked him. So kill me, bitch. I aggravate you. It was never in my nature to just sit back and take it. So I try to fucking piss you off. No shit I wanna die; I hate myself. But I had to go, babe. You know that.

… What the fuck… You're getting offa me? Not gonna kill me?

… What the fuck's that gun for?


	2. Kaboom

_Here's the second installment! From Ichigo's pov; is a bit more detailed. Hope you like it!_

_"I'm a spacebound rocketship and your heart's the moon... And I'm aimin' right at you..."_

**K_A_B_O_O_M_*_I_L_L_U_M_I_N_A_T_I_O_N_*_K_A_B_O_O_M**

**Kaboom**

**_Written by Illuminate the Shadows_**

**K_A_B_O_O_M_*_I_L_L_U_M_I_N_A_T_I_O_N_*_K_A_B_O_O_M**

When our hands touched, I felt that rush that I'd been searching for since I left him. Just one night – one night where you stumbled upon me and weren't in the mood for fighting – one night where I clutched at your shoulders – one night of careless lovemaking, and here we are, waking up next to each other in the morning. It wasn't much, but it was enough to make me wonder what could happen between us.

I figured that you were some sort of magician, 'cause no one's been able to break through the wall I've built since him. You did the impossible; you got inside, and gained my trust. For the first time in _so_ long. I feel so vulnerable. I've been hurt before; been played, by him. So I feel like I need to warn you now – don't fuck with my emotions, or it won't be pretty. You don't know what it's like to hurt. But I _will_ show you if you fuck me over.

Nobody knows me anymore. I'm cold. I've shut myself out from the world. It's not your fault, or anyone else's. It's the way I've chosen to live. I'm afraid to be hurt again. I try to show no emotion whatsoever. A few flings here and there; teenage emotions are persistent. But I didn't give a flying shit about them – any of them. They mean nothing; they **are **nothing but blood-sucking hoes. I'm no damn good at one night stands anyway. I always have to stifle my desire to care about them in the morning. So fuck it…

Man, this sucks. Why did he do this to me…?

There's a hole in my heart, and it seems no one can fill it. But here you are, toying with my emotions. I can't tell; are you just fucking with me, or do you really mean it? This is an emotional rollercoaster… Fuck. But you take my breath away, and you're the best bet I've got. So I'll stick with it; try you out. Don't hurt me… Please.

**K_A_B_O_O_M_*_I_L_L_U_M_I_N_A_T_I_O_N_*_K_A_B_O_O_M**

Damn, you've got me wrapped around your finger. This is a better rebound than I'd ever expected… Admittedly, I'll do whatever it takes to be with you now. No limit on how far I would go to keep you with me. My body aches when you aren't near… And when you're beside me… It's almost as good as before. Maybe even better. You **do **realize how much you mean to me… Right?

… Fuck, I think I love you.

There's always that person that you say you want, but then once you get with them, things are never the same. That's how it was with him. When I wanted him, he didn't want me. And when he wanted me, I couldn't say no. He controlled me, like I was his puppet. But you aren't like that. You care… Right?

I really wasn't looking for anyone when I stumbled onto you. I guess you could say it was fate. You were my destiny. And now, even though I've got you, other things are starting to fucking suck. You're the only thing keeping me happy now. Don't hurt me… I know you see me starting to lose it. Promise me this. If I cave in and leave my heart open to you… Don't crush it. Don't break it. Don't you see the way I look at you?

Promise me I won't be making a mistake.

… Really? … You love me too?

**K_A_B_O_O_M_*_I_L_L_U_M_I_N_A_T_I_O_N_*_K_A_B_O_O_M**

How could I have been so **fucking **stupid?

It's over.

A year and six months. Down the fucking drain.

You moved on. Told me you were leaving. For him. **Him**, of all fucking people! What's so great about him? Why is he better than me?

I loved you. When I thought I could never fall in love again… You picked up the broken pieces of my heart and hastily taped them back together… So it would hold long enough for you to get some fun out of my situation. And then you fucking shattered it again.

I should have known better.

Fuck.

I let down my guard for you. I let you inside. I gave myself to you. I trusted you. I let you force yourself inside my head, when I should have pushed you away. I should have known better than to trust in you. You're a motherfucking asshole.

I would have died for you. If you'd wanted me to, I would've sacrificed myself.

I can't lose you like this. I **won't**.

So I drop to my knees at your feet. I plead for you to stay, as tears roll down my cheeks. I'm left wide open to attack. I have nothing left but you. And if I don't have you, I have no reason to live.

You aren't even fucking listening. You're thinking about HIM!

FUCK YOU!

Instead of stopping you from leaving, I'm gonna stop you from **breathing**.

I pull you down. I climb on top of you and wrap my fingers around your throat. You don't put up much of a struggle. There's a weird look in your eyes, as if you know you deserve this. Unusual behavior, for a sadistic bastard like you. I ask you if there's ANY reason that I should let you get up and walk out of my house. You just stare at me with those sky blue eyes.

Tears are streaming down my cheeks now. I tell you I would have done anything to show you how much I adored you. I think you finally get it. Maybe it wasn't your fault.

Maybe it was me.

I get off of you. I'm letting you go. But before you leave, I want you to see what I'm going to do.

I go to my kitchen. I come back within a few seconds. Your eyes are wide. Are you afraid, for once in your life?

Don't be afraid, baby. I love you.

And besides, this gun isn't for you.

…

_Kaboom._


End file.
